1. Field
The described technology generally relates to photoelectric conversion modules.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Photoelectric conversion devices such as solar cells convert light energy into electric energy and have been studied as an energy source for replacing fossil fuels. Thus, solar cells have come into the spotlight for research, development and commercialization.
Different types of solar cells having various driving principles have been investigated. Silicon or crystalline solar cells have a wafer shape and include a p-n semiconductor junction, but the manufacturing costs thereof are high due to the characteristics of processes for forming and handling semiconductor materials which require a high degree of purity.
Unlike silicon solar cells, dye-sensitized solar cells mainly include a photosensitive dye for generating excited electrons in response to visible light, a semiconductor material for receiving the excited electrons, and an electrolyte for reacting with the excited electrons in an external circuit. Dye-sensitized solar cells have high photoelectric conversion efficiency compared to the silicon solar cells, and thus are expected to be the next generation solar cells.